


Training with...Chris?

by mysticaljayne



Series: Excalibur [4]
Category: Charmed
Genre: Chris is a good bro, Cover stories, Developing Friendships, Saying "I had a game" isn't a good excuse, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: Wyatt may have a bit more of his mother in him than he'd like to admit when it comes to wanting to be normal. Chris, though, no matter what form he comes in, is a bit on the neurotic and paranoid side.AKA: Chris Shows Up for Wyatt's Training





	Training with...Chris?

They have a set time for training, and one that Ginny finds herself rescheduling more often than not thanks to hectic schedules that each of the Halliwell’s have to follow. Just once, though, she would like the wielder of Excalibur to actually show up for the training sessions.

 

She’s wearing the robes that she is used to wearing for training, which really aren’t full robes but shorter than what she had been forced to wear when she was first learning. It was one of those strange things that she has learned about this time period. She didn’t have to wear as many layers of clothing as she did growing up.

 

She looks over the different weapons that were available for the training area, before deciding to practice throwing knives until Wyatt finally shows his face for his training session.

 

If he misses this one, it will be the third time he has stood her up for training.

 

Ginny was put to sleep so that she could be around during the time this wielder would need to be trained (Elder Aidan gave some excuse about time lines and wars). She was starting to believe her best bet in life would have been to stay awake and pass as a mortal for as long as possible. Maybe she would have went into the light with her mother all those centuries ago.

 

Instead, she had to wait for someone to come to training. Is this how her sisters felt with Arthur? If so, she’s surprised they didn’t cut off his head. Instead, her sisters fought over him. Morganna winning for a time by getting pregnant (years before Ginny was born, but she knew the stories) and then Gwen by marrying the man.

 

Maybe the problems of the past would have been avoided if only they heeded the warning in mom’s journal about the bond between trainer and trainee?

 

Possibly, but the past is in the past and nothing can be done to change it.

 

Orbs announce the arrival of someone who has orbing power. Hopefully it’s Wy…

 

The thought is cut short when the figure fully comes into focus as Chris, Wyatt’s younger brother. “Sorry, Wyatt has something at school and…” He’s cut off as one of the knives imbeds in the wood near his head. “Uh…you missed?” His smile is a bit cautious as he comes towards Ginny with his hands raised.

 

“Fool.” Ginny starts muttering as she goes back to throwing her knives at the target.

 

Cautiously, Chris comes up beside her with the knife in his hand as a peace offering. “Mind training me?”

 

She pauses in her angry throws at the target. Most of them are going wide, but she doesn’t seem to notice. “Really?”

 

Chris nods at her. “You are my teacher. I am your pupil.” He does a strange kind of bow, but Ginny doesn’t even think about correcting it. “What’s first?”

 

A wooden sword flies into her hand, not noticing the widening of his eyes, she holds one out. “Basics. I need to know what you are capable of.”

 

Chris could no more hold back the wink if he tried. “A lot.” He may have learned to regret his cockiness before the end of the session.

 

Though he did schedule to come back again.


End file.
